Camping Horrors
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Shuji and Akira go on a school camping trip, where someone tries to break up their relationship. Shuji/Akira
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first ever Nobuta wo Produce fic! Yay!

I've tried to make Shuji and Akira be as in character as possible, but it was much harder than I thought it would be... Anyway...

This story does contain spoilers for the series, so if you don't want to be spoiled, then read it after you watch the series... Not that that really helped me because I started reading Nobuta stories while I was half way through watching the series. Oh well...

Disclaimer: I don't own Nobuta wo Produce. I would, however, love to be able to meet the actors... Kame and YamaPi are awesome!!!

Well, enjoy the story!

--- ---

"Shu-u-ji-kun! You must take this!" Akira was in Shuji's room, holding up a pink fluffy pig while Shuji was on the other side of the room, getting together the last little things he needed to take on the trip. Shuji and Akira were going on a school camping trip today. Akira had already packed and had met Shuji at his house and they were to go to school together.

"I can't take that, Akira."

"Buuuuttt!!"

"No." Akira pouted, then, when Shuji wasn't looking, he snuck it into the suitcase. Shuji didn't notice and zipped up the suitcase. He looked around his room to see if there was anything else he had forgotten. He decided there wasn't and he looked at the clock. Quarter to nine. Oh no! They were going to be late!!

Shuji grabbed Akira's hand and his suitcase, running into the lounge room where his father and brother waited for him.

"Bye, have a good trip!" Shuji's father said to him and Akira. "I will miss you lots!" he began to cry. Shuji's brother put an arm around his father and smiled at the two.

"Have fun!"

"Bye!" Shuji shouted as he and Akira grabbed their bags and left the apartment.

"Chao!" Akira called out to them.

As they were walking towards the school, Shuji began talking.

"Ok, so, we are sharing a tent with Dai and Hajime." Shuji started.

"Hai!"

"That means that we can't show our relationship at all."

"But Shu-u-ji-kun!"

"Akira, that means no kissing, no sleeping in my bed, no getting into the shower with me, no yelling out that you love me." Akira pouted. They were all things he did on a regular basis, even if Shuji protested to them most of the time. Akira was about to answer when they arrived at the school and they were being called over to get their names ticked off the attendance roll.

"Shuji, Akira! Over here!" Dai and a few of their other friends were standing at the door to the buss. Shuji waved to him and headed over there, Akira following closely behind.

The group got on the bus and sat at the back. Shuji and Akira sat next to each other. It was a long ride and Shuji spent most of his time talking to their friends and listening to his iPod. Akira spent a lot of his time annoying Shuji and listening to his iPod. The girl behind him kept trying to get his attention, but he wasn't interested. After the first couple of hours on the bus, he decided to pull out his phone and text Nobuta; at least she would answer him, unlike Shuji who had ignored him since their conversation on the way to school.

_Nobutaaa!!!  
Akira bored! Shuji is ignoring me!  
On bus going camping now.  
hehe. I put Shuji's pig in his suitcase... he doesn't know!  
Bye Nobuta! Kon kon!_

Akira sent his weird message and waited for a reply. It came fast.

_Hello AKIRA!  
Today I am sharing my lunch with Mariko.  
I'm sure that Shuji doesn't mean to ignore you. Are you sure you didn't do something to upset him? Maybe he noticed the pig?  
Enjoy your camping trip, and say hi to Shuji for me.  
Nobuta._

Akira sighed and pouted again. He looked out the window. Next to him Shuji had received a text.

"Who's it from?" Hajime asked as he noticed Shuji pause in their conversation and pull out his phone.

"A friend." It was from Nobuta.

_Hello Shuji.  
Are you enjoying your bus ride?  
Akira would like you to stop ignoring him. Don't forget that he is your best friend. I am sure the other people in your class respect your friendship with him.  
Oh, and he left you a gift in your suitcase.  
Don't forget to always be yourself.  
Nobuta._

Shuji sighed and looked behind him at Akira who was concentrating on a bug on the window. He opened a new message and began to write.

_I'm sorry for ignoring you, Akira. I love you._

He sent the message and went back to talking with Hajime. He knew when Akira had received the message because he had been hugged from behind. He turned around to face Akira who had a smile on his face and made kissing lips at him. Shuji just pushed him away gently and fiercely but didn't protest when Akira moved to sit closer to him.

--- ---

Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think or if there is anything I can improve on!

Next chapter will be up soon!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of Camping Horrors! You know, I struggled to find a name for this story, so, if anyone has any other better ideas, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nobuta wo Produce.

--- ---

The group soon stopped for lunch at a small town on the way to their camping spot. Akira ran over to the first shop he saw in attempt to by some soy milk as he had drunk all of the bottles he had brought on the bus. Shuji was amazed that he didn't need to go to the toilet with all that liquid in him. He followed Akira, making sure that he didn't get lost or hurt himself. Shuji also noted while he was following Akira that he had run into a souvenir shop, which definitely wouldn't have his soy milk.

"Akira, I think we would be better of going to the bakery next door." Shuji said to him as he walked up to Akira who was asking the lady at the counter for his beloved Mamechichi. The lady was looking at him with a confused and slightly scared look on her face. Shuji grabbed Akira's arm and pulled him out of the shop and into the bakery, where he proceeded to ask for the soy milk.

"You really like that stuff, don't you?" Dai asked Akira when the two of them had sat down with their lunch. Akira was already slurping his soy milk.

"Mamechichi is love!" Akira cried out. Dai just turned away and continued eating his own lunch.

They were soon back on the bus and were headed towards their camping stop. This time Shuji paid more attention to Akira.

Once they had arrived at their destination, the teachers handed out tents for them to put up themselves. They got into their group of four and began figuring out how to put the tent up. It was difficult, but they managed to get it up and hoped that it was steady. They began pilling all their stuff inside and chose which side each of them would sleep on.

That night, after dinner, when they were getting their sleeping bags and pyjamas out of their suitcases, Shuji noticed the pig that Akira had put there. He smiled.

"What's that, Shuji?" Dai asked, leaning over his shoulder. Akira and Hajime also looked over at him.

"Yay! Shuji-kun found it!" Akira yelled out, waving his arms around in the small space.

"Akira gave me this a couple months ago." Shuji told Dai and Hajime. They nodded. Shuji put it back in his bag and pulled out his pyjamas. He heard a quiet ruffling outside, but ignored it as Hajime began to talk.

"You guys really like pigs, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Shuji asked.

"Well, that pig there, the one on your bag and Akira is always drawing pigs." He replied.

"Haha. Yeah, I guess you're right." Shuji laughed, lying down in his sleeping bag.

The four said their good nights and were soon asleep, well, except for Akira. Akira tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. After finally giving up, he rolled over to face Shuji.

"Shuji-kun. Shu-u-ji-kun!" He whispered. Shuji's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, then looked over at Akira. "I can't sleep. It's cold."

Shuji sighed and turned his head to look at the other two occupants of the room. Both of them were fast asleep. Shuji turned back over and started to unzip his sleeping bag. He beckoned Akira to come and snuggle in with him. Akira smiled and slipped out of his sleeping bag and joined Shuji, who then grabbed Akira's sleeping bag and dragged it on top of the two. Akira rested his head against Shuji's chest and sighed happily. Shuji wrapped an arm around him, and soon the two were fast asleep.

The next morning, Hajime woke up to go to the bathroom. As he was putting his jacket on, he noticed an empty space where Akira should have been; it was then that he noticed Akira and Shuji sleeping together in the one sleeping bag. He rubbed his eyes, then went to the bathroom, thinking that he was still asleep. By the time he came back, Akira was alone in his sleeping bag like he had been there the whole night.

--- ---

Well, this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer!

So please review!!! Pretty please!!! I really would like to know what you think of this story! Is it good? Is it bad? Does it need some work? If so, what?

Well, I hope you will keep posted and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Cya!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!!!

Here is the next chapter! I am going away over Easter where there is no internet, so I won't be able to post the next chapter for another week... Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a Happy Easter!

--- ---

Shuji decided to have a shower that morning, so he gathered his things and left the tent. He made his way into the shower block and chose a shower. As he was closing the door, he was startled by Akira, who had snuck in behind him.

"Akira! What are you doing?" Shuji said loudly. Akira quickly put his finger to Shuji's mouth to shut him up.

"Shhh! Akira shower with Shuji, and nobody knows!" Before Shuji could say anything in reply, Akira had turned on the tap and started to undress. Just then Shuji heard someone else enter the bathroom. He guessed he had no choice now, seeing as he couldn't go out or they would be discovered. Tentatively he too began to undress, although he reminded himself to talk to Akira about the conversation they had yesterday.

Akira pulled him under the warm water and they huddled close to be able to be under the spray of the water together. Akira kissed him, holding him in his arms. Shuji gave into the contact and began to relax. Suddenly they slipped and Akira fell on top of Shuji, pushing him up against the wall.

"You ok in there?" Someone called out from another shower.

"Uh, yeah, just slipped." Shuji replied. Akira giggled and pressed his face up against Shuji to quieten it. Shuji wrapped one arm around Akira and used his other arm to push them up from the wall. He grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash both of them, trying to quieten Akira down every now and then. They quickly finished and once they thought it was clear, made a run for it. Luckily no one noticed them exiting from the same shower.

As they were walking back, they heard their names being called frantically.

"Akira! Shuji! Akira! Shuji!!" Hajime called out.

"What is it?" Shuji asked, concerned.

"Come quickly!" He said, out of breath. He led them over to their tent, where they saw a few people gathered around. Hajime pushed them in and Shuji gasped. Their tent was a mess. Everything from their bags was tipped out and thrown all over the room. Dai was currently going through his stuff.

"We don't know who did it. We were over at Ken's tent when we heard some noise and came back to find our tent had been ransacked." He said, looking up at the two.

"Who would do such a thing?" Shuji asked.

"Noo!! Mess! Big mess!" Akira yelled, trying to get over to his side of the tent without tripping over; unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

"We have no idea who would have done it. Is anything messing?" Hajime asked, starting to go through his things as well. Shuji looked over at his side, and noticed Akira going through his bag.

"Akira, that's my bag." He said, not knowing whether he was just mistaken or had intended on searching his bag.

"It's gone!" Akira yelled, getting up suddenly.

"What? What's gone?" Shuji asked, coming over.

"Pig! The pig is gone!" He started to panic and waved his arms around, almost hitting Shuji in the face.

"Akira, calm down. Are you sure it's gone? Did you check in your bag, or somewhere else in the room? Everything is all over the place. Maybe it's under some clothes." Shuji said this; however he had a sinking feeling. Akira scanned the room and threw some clothes around to try and uncover the lost pig.

"Why would they take your pig?" Dai asked, watching the two.

"I don't know. How would they have even known I brought it, since Akira hid it in my bag without me knowing." The four contemplated this for a minute. Suddenly Shuji's phone rang, breaking the silence. He scrambled to find it under some clothes that had been thrown on the floor and picked it up. It was a picture message. He opened it and gasped. Akira quickly went over and snatched the phone out of Shuji's hands.

"Akira shock!" There, on the phone, was a picture of the pig, tied to a tree. Underneath there was a message.

_I'll be waiting for you if you ever want to see your pig again._

"We have to find Pig Pig!" Akira cried out, flinging his arms around and hitting Hajime and Dai in the face as they were looking over his shoulder at the message.

"But where? This forest if huge!" Shuji said.

"We should find out who it was and get them to tell us." Dai suggested.

"But who? It would have to be someone who was in the camp, but that is a lot of people."

"Does anyone you know of dislike you?" Hajime asked. Shuji almost died at the suggestion. How could someone not like him? He knew he should have kept up his act a bit better at this school.

"No." He replied shakily.

"Hmm..." Everyone thought for a while, trying to come up with an idea.

"Why don't we just go look for it?" Hajime suggested.

They agreed and half an hour later, there was a group of eight friends that had split up into four groups to find the pig. They spent hours searching the surrounding forest, when finally Ken called out, "Hey! Over here! I found it!"

Shuji and Akira raced over towards Ken, and sure enough, there was the pig, tied up against the tree. However, there was no one else around.

"Did you see anyone else nearby?" Hajime asked him once he had arrived.

"No."

"Look, there's a note!" A girl by the name of Yuriko said, bending down to pick up a note that was on the floor. She handed it to Shuji, who opened it and read it out.

"_Congratulations, Shuji. You have found your pig. You are probably wondering why I am not here, but don't fret, as it is all a part of my plan. Shuji, let me ask you a question. Do you know what happened when the little boy cried wolf? I do. I have something else for you, which I am sure you would love to know about. But first, you must do something else. Inside this envelope is a puzzle. Decipher it and meet me at the river bank at midnight tonight, alone; I will be waiting."_ Shuji took out the puzzle pieces from the envelope a looked at them. Who was this person, and what did they want with Shuji?

"Shuji-kun! Let's do the puzzle! Kon!" Akira smiled over at Shuji and he nodded.

They quickly had lunch with the class and Akira and Shuji sat down on a table with some of their friends, when that girl from the bus sat next to Akira. She said hi and tried to flirt with him, but he just replied to her questions without a second thought then went back to paying attention to Shuji. The girl pouted and stalked away. Ken was talking about the events of this morning, but Shuji was too upset to pay attention.

After lunch they went to their tent to do the puzzle. Akira, Shuji, Dai and Hajime were crowded around the puzzle pieces, trying to fit them together.

"I think it's some sort of message. It looks like kanji." Hajime said. He was right, it looked as though it was some kind of message. Based on their knowledge of kanji, the group was able to complete the puzzle. It read; "_I know all your secrets."_

"Creepy." Akira said once he had read the message.

"Yeah." Shuji agreed.

"We should go. Our group is about to start their canoeing lesson." Dai said, taking a last look at the puzzle.

"Ok. We will meet you there in a minute." Shuji told them. He and Akira stayed in the tent for a second, looking at the puzzle. "Do you think that means that whoever it is, they know about our relationship?" Shuji asked Akira.

"Maybe. But that's ok, as long as Shuji loves Akira!" Shuji smiled. Slowly he moved over and kissed Akira lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." He said once they parted.

"Kon!" Akira held up his signature hand sign and smiled.

Once they arrived at the river, they were given a canoe.

"Kusano-kun! Can I ride in a canoe with you?" The girl from before came up and asked him.

"I'm riding with Shuji-kun!" He said, wrapping an arm around Shuji.

"Sorry." Shuji said to the girl, who looked upset. "Maybe next time, ok?" She nodded and walked away, joining one of her friends.

"Fun, Shuji! Fun!" Akira sang as they got into their canoe.

--- ---

Please review!! I'm very sad I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet!! I don't know whether people like it or not...

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am back and I bring you more chapters! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP...

Enjoy the new chapter!

--- ---

That night, Shuji got up at ten minutes to midnight, puzzle in hand.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come, even if we hide somewhere so that whoever it is can't see us?" Dai asked.

"I'm sure. The note said to go alone." The three nodded and Shuji left, making his way to the river. When he arrived there was no one there, so he waited.

Suddenly he heard the bushes on his left make a noise. A person emerged from them, wearing a mask and all black clothing. In their hands was a white envelope.

"Good evening." The person said. Shuji nodded towards them in reply. "I have brought something for you."

They handed him the envelope and Shuji opened it. Inside was a picture. But not just any picture, it was a picture of him and Akira kissing in their tent.

"Where did you get this?" Shuji asked. They must have seen him and Akira kiss that afternoon.

"I have my sources, and if you're not careful, I will show it to the whole class!"

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not you I want, it's your friend, or should I say, boyfriend?"

"Akira? What do you want with him?" For some reason Shuji recognised this voice, but he couldn't put who it was.

"His father is someone my family admires. I always like to be looked up to in my family, so I want him to be my boyfriend. I want you to make him my boyfriend." Was this person insane?

"Why would I let him be your boyfriend, when he is mine?" Shuji asked, disgust all over his face.

"Because I am sure you don't want your friends knowing about your relationship."

"Well, how am I supposed to tell him to go out with you if I don't know who you are?" Shuji asked. He had found a flaw in the plan, or so he thought.

"Dump him, and I will take care of the rest." The person turned away and ran back into the bushes. Shuji stood there, stunned for a minute. Could this be for real? Had this person actually asked him to dump Akira? Shuji began to slowly walk back to camp, taking his time and thinking about what happened.

"Shu-u-ji-kun!" Shuji looked up at the familiar sound of his name being called. Akira was waiting behind a tree for him.

"Hey." He said, walking over to him.

"What did that person want?" He asked. Shuji sighed. Should he tell him? But then, this person might find out that he told him, and would show the class the photo. But this was Akira he was talking about. Akira always knew when he was lying, when he was upset, when he was afraid. Akira knew him better than anyone did, or ever would. How could he lose the one person he loved in this world, even if it meant that the rest of their class would find out about their relationship? Was it even worth losing Akira over? Akira, the boy who flew all the way across the country and moved to a whole new school, just to be with him. Shuji made up his mind then, and decided to tell him.

"They gave me this." He showed him the picture. Akira gasped. "But it's not me they wanted, it's you."

"Akira shock!" Akira yelled into the night. Shuji tried to shush him.

"Akira, the person's family looks up to your father and they thought it would be good if you became this person's boyfriend. So they wanted me to dump you."

"What! Shuji dump me!" Akira yelled out again.

"Shh!! Of course I'm not going to dump you! But we need to make it look like I did, so that they don't show the picture around."

"Ohh."

"Yeah. So, tomorrow, we have to make it look like we are in a fight. We can't talk to each other, except if it's mean."

"But Shuji, that's lying."

"I know it is, but we can't let them show that picture around. The whole school will know! Please Akira!"

Akira pouted but agreed anyway. Shuji hugged him in his delight and they made some plans of what to tell their friends before going back to their tent.

--- ---

Hmm... Sorry this chapter was short... The next one will be up shortly. Only a couple more chapters of this story left, but I am currently working on another story, which will be much more detailed and longer than this one...

Please Review!!!

Hikarisailorcat


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!!! Here comes the new chapter!!! Yay!! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP.

Enjoy!

--- ---

As soon as Shuji and Akira got up the next morning, they began their acting roles. At first they just ignored each other, then started to give each other mean looks. Once their friends started to notice, they started to talk to each other with harsh tones and began to yell.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Hajime asked at lunch, totally confused as to what was going on.

"We're fine!" Shuji snapped at him. He and Akira turned away from each other and crossed their arms.

"Shuji-kun mean!" Akira said.

"Akira is stupid." Shuji replied, and he stalked away. Akira walked away in the opposite direction, sighing to himself. He hated this plan, but if that's what Shuji wanted to do, then he would do it.

"Kusano-kun, are you alright?" A young girl came up to him and asked. Maybe this was the person who was blackmailing Shuji?

"Akira Ok." The girl smiled.

"Can I cheer you up in any way? Would you like to share some of my mother's biscuits?"

"Biscuits! Yay!" Akira suddenly yelled, forgetting his acting role. He suddenly realised and went back to being all gloomy again, but accepted a cookie when the girl offered. He thanked her and she had to go off.

Akira thought as he walked around the camp. Could that girl have been the evil one? But surely if she was, then she would have said something about becoming her boyfriend?

"Kusano-kun!" Akira looked up when he suddenly hit his head by walking into a pole. He fell backwards.

"Kusano-kun! Kusano-kun! Are you alright?" Another young girl came up to him. He recognised her from being the one to want to go canoeing with him and who was sitting behind he on the bus.

"Akira hurt."

"Come on, I'll take you to the sick bay." The girl said. Akira took her hand and let her lift him up to his feet. She was strong, but quite short. Why couldn't he remember this girl's name?

"Uh, what's your name?" Akira asked her, deciding to go with the direct approach.

"I thought you'd never ask. My name is Maruna Izumi. Please call me Izumi-chan. Can I call you Akira-kun? I've always thought Akira-kun was pretty." Akira wasn't sure whether she thought the name was pretty or if he was pretty, "Akira-kun must be pretty upset now, what with ugly Kiritani dumping you, but don't worry, Akira-kun; I will never do that to you."

She was the one. Izumi was the girl who blackmailed Shuji.

"Thank you for taking me to the sick bay. I feel much better now. I'm sure I can go in alone." Akira said, eager to get away from her and talk to Shuji.

"Ok. I'll wait for you over by the river when you're finished." She walked away; although it was more of a skip.

Akira took one quick glance around to see if she had left, then ran off in the direction of his tent, but before he could get there, he met Dai, who dragged him there anyway. Dai forced him to sit next to Shuji, who looked like he was being held captive in their tent by Hajime.

"Ok, you two. Stop the crap now. You guys have a special friendship, and we are not going to let you ruin it with a stupid fight." Dai started. Shuji and Akira just sat there, too shocked to speak.

"We don't know what happened, but we are going to fix it. Ever since you two arrived at our school, everyone has been able to see that you are really close friends. We don't know your story from your other school, but we bet it's something spectacular, and we are not about to let you forget about it and become enemies." Hajime said.

"So apologise to each other." Dai concluded. Akira and Shuji didn't say anything.

"Wow, you guys, I'm really disappointed in you. Obviously your friendships don't mean much to you." Hajime said, making them feel bad.

"Wait, you two have got it all wrong." Shuji started, "But we can't tell you what's really going on here. It's not safe." Shuji turned to Akira, "I'll meet you and Hajime at the place we met last night in fifteen." He then got up and left, dragging Dai along with him.

"Wait, you guys really aren't fighting?" Dai asked, confused as he followed Shuji.

"Of course we are fighting. I hate that guy. I can't believe I ever liked him in the first place." Shuji said loudly as they passed some of their classmates.

"Oh, I get it now." Dai said to himself, finally realising what was going on. Shuji led him around the camp, then to the trees where he said he would, meeting up with Hajime and Akira.

"Alright, is it safe?" Shuji asked, looking around at the surrounding trees.

"Safe. Kon." Akira said. Shuji sighed.

"Alright. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I guess you guys should know." He took a deep breath, "Akira and I aren't fighting, in fact we are the total opposite. We are a couple."

No one spoke for a minute, well, except Akira, who had 'konned' and made kissy lips at Shuji in agreement.

"Wait. You and Akira? Are together?" Dai asked.

"As in a couple together?" Hajime asked, shocked.

"As in kissing and cuddling couple?" Dai clarified.

"Yes."

"Hai hai!" Akira giggled at their expressions.

"So I'm officially confused now." Hajime said.

"Well, that person who was making me do all that stuff and trying to freak me out took a picture of Akira and I kissing and threatened to show it to the whole class if I didn't do what they said." Shuji explained.

"And what did they want you to do?" Hajime asked.

"Dump Akira. They wanted me to dump Akira so that they could go out with him and be popular in their family."

"Ok, that's weird." Dai stated. Everyone agreed with him.

"I think it's Maruna Izumi." Akira suddenly stated.

"Who?"

"Oh, that girl. She's always been quite weird." Dai said.

"Who is she?" Shuji asked again.

"The girl who wanted to go canoeing with me yesterday." Akira replied.

"Oh. What makes you think it was her?"

"She said, quote; _'Akira-kun must be pretty upset now, what with ugly Kiritani dumping you, but don't worry, Akira-kun; I will never do that to you.'_ Akira pretty angry that she called Shuji-kun ugly! That's why I think it's her!" Akira exclaimed.

Shuji laughed at Akira's reason.

"She's pretty dumb to say that. Didn't she think that you guys might be pretending to find out who she was?" Dai asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now we know who it is."

"So what are we going to do though? She's still got that photo, and if you're not comfortable with telling the whole class, then you will have to do as she says." Hajime said.

"How did she even get my phone number and know of the pig in the first place? I know she was spying on us to get the photo, but what about those things?" Shuji asked.

"Maybe you should confront her." Dai suggested.

"She still has the photo though." Hajime reminded him.

"Unless we tell the class of our relationship, then she has nothing to blackmail us with." Shuji said slowly.

"Yep. That's pretty much the only sure way of making sure she leaves you alone." Hajime said.

"No. Shuji doesn't want to." Akira said suddenly and firmly. The three had almost forgotten he was there because he had been so quiet for a long time.

"Akira?" Shuji looked at him, confused.

"Shuji says no. Shuji cares about what people think of him. Shuji will be upset if people hate him." Akira said.

"Akira." Shuji smiled at him.

"So we think of another plan." Akira said, turning to look at Dai and Hajime.

"What do you suggest then?" Hajime asked him.

"We steal the photo back!" Akira exclaimed.

"But how? We don't know where she keeps it." Dai said.

"How about you distract her, and we will go look in her tent for it." Shuji said to Akira. He nodded.

"Akira good at acting. I will not let her know! Kon-san will help!" Akira exclaimed, holding up 'Kon-san'.

"Ok. We'll do it now then. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Nobuta power chyuu-nuu!" Akira yelled, doing the movements. Dai and Hajime looked at him strangely.

"Chyuu-nuu." Shuji copied, holding up the fingers. He nodded at Akira and they separated their separate ways.

"Are we supposed to do that too?" Hajime asked Dai.

"I don't think so. Who's Nobuta?"

---- ---

This chapter was a bit longer than the others... but the story is soon to end!!! Only one more chapter left!!

Please review and tell me what you think! I love all my reviewers!

Hikarisailorcat


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!! Here it is! The last chapter of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't won NwP.

I hope you enjoy it!

--- ---

"Izumi-chan!" Akira called out, finding her at the river bank. He waved his arms around as he ran over to her.

"Akira-kun! I'm so glad you are here!" Izumi said, getting up from the floor.

"Akira-kun wants to know more about Izumi-chan." Akira said, plopping himself on the ground where she was before. Izumi smiled really big and sat down next to him.

"I'll tell Akira-kun anything." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Akira tried to hold back his gag at her closeness. He reminded himself why he was doing this; for Shuji.

"Tell Akira about Izumi-chan's family." Akira suggested.

"Well, my mum works at a local grocery store, my dad works at Akira-kun's father's company! You knew that, silly! My brother also wants to work there, but he is too dumb. Mum would have worked there too, but she couldn't get the job. If it wasn't for Akira-kun's father, then we wouldn't have any money to live with! My aunt also lives with us. She is just as useless as my brother and mum; but all of us look up to Akira-kun's father!" Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl was quite rude to her family.

"Now for some general knowledge! My favourite colour is pink! So I expect pink chocolates on Valentine's Day, Akira-kun! And I like Pokemon, so for my birthday I want Akira-kun to buy me a giant Pikachuu!" Akira was getting really annoyed with this girl, and he didn't get annoyed very easily. She wouldn't stop talking, and she seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. He wished Shuji-kun would hurry up and get the photo.

Just as he was beginning to give up hope that they would ever find it, he saw Shuji out of the corner of his eye, giving him a thumbs up.

"Shuji-kun!" Akira yelled, getting up and leaving Izumi to fall to the ground.

"Hey. I'm sorry I had to put you through that hell." Shuji said to him once Akira had landed in his arms.

"That's ok! Anything for my Shuji-kun!" Shuji blushed, but smiled all the same.

"Wait, what is going on here?" Izumi asked, watching herself being surrounded by Dai, Hajime and Shuji.

"I came to tell you that the game's over, Maruna." Shuji said.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Shuji? Remember that photo I have."

"What, this one?" Shuji pulled out the photo from his jacket pocket and held it up to her.

"Arh! Where did you find that?" she asked, trying to snatch it up from Shuji. "I only made two copies! Give it back!"

"What you did was wrong, Maruna." Dai said.

"But what I want to know is how you got my mobile number, and knew of the Pig I had in my suitcase." Shuji said.

"Easy! I read your number when you sent that text to Akira-kun on the bus. I was confused about the message you wrote, so I decided to follow you around and spy on you. That's when I saw you take out that pig and you said Akira gave it to you. The look on your face said that you treasured it, so I thought I would take it and make you find it!"

"But why?"

"Because! I wanted Akira all to myself, and if he thought you lost the gift he gave you, he wouldn't like you anymore. I wanted him to like me!" Izumi yelled, "And I thought then since my plan wasn't working that I would scare you by making that puzzle. When that didn't work, I knew there was only one way of getting you to leave Akira alone; and that was blackmail."

By now a small circle had formed around the group. Shuji was getting nervous. If she mentioned anything about the photo here, the class would still find out. What would his classmates say if they found out?

"And when I saw you and Akira in the tent that afternoon, I knew my plan was perfectly formulated! I would take that picture and blackmail you with it! You would make Akira hate you, and I would step in and take your place as the one he loved!"

"Surely if you spent so much time spying on Shuji and Akira you would be able to tell that they wouldn't allow anything like your blackmail to get in the way of their friendship." Hajime said.

"But I was going to ruin that friendship! Because Shuji would break up with Akira, and Akira would be upset!"

"Your mean, Izumi-chan! You wanted to cause me pain for your own gain!" Akira yelled. The whole class was watching with anticipation. Shuji was unsure if they knew what was going on, but this was bad. They would eventually find out, and if they didn't, they would ask questions about what was going on. Well, he guessed they'd find out sooner or later. If it wasn't now, it would be a few months down the track when something else came up to try and expose the two's relationship. Shuji took and deep breath and 'chyuu-nuu'ed in his head.

"I would never break up with Akira, no matter what anyone tried to blackmail me with. I love him." Shuji noticed a blanket of silence covering the crowd around them.

"Akira and I have been best friends for a year now, and we have another friend back at our old school that would make sure we stayed that way. It is because of these reasons that I would never let anything get in the way of our relationship."

"Akira too! Akira loves Shuji-kun!" Akira yelled, his voice echoing around the forest and even causing a couple people to cover their ears. All of a sudden, Izumi started to laugh.

"You realise you've just told the whole class what I was blackmailing you with?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that, and it doesn't matter what they think. Akira is my most important person, and I would do anything to keep him." Shuji smiled and Akira jumped on top of him in his joy. A few people in the class smiled at them, knowing that this was real love that they were witnessing.

"That's not fair! I want Akira! I want him all to myself!" Izumi started to yell and hit her fists against her thighs.

"Life's not always fair, Maruna, but what you did was wrong. You should apologise." Dai said. Izumi didn't reply, instead just storming off. That left the rest of the class around Shuji and Akira.

"Is it true? Are you guys really a couple?"Someone asked.

"Yes." Shuji said, confidently.

"I thought you guys would never say that! Finally!"

"Yeah! You've always been together since we've known you. It was bound to happen sometime!"

Shuji and Akira stood there together and smiled. If they had known their classmates thought this way, they would have let the secret out ages ago.

--- ---

Shuji stepped off the bus and found his Dad and brother waiting next to a taxi. He waved to them, and they waved back.

"Hello Shuji! How was your trip? We missed you!" Shuji's father cried.

"It was really good." He smiled at his family.

"That's good. We thought you'd be tired from the trip so we booked this taxi to come and pick you up. Do you want us to drop you home on the way, Akira?" Shuji's father said, turning to Akira who had just arrived with his luggage.

"No, that's ok Dad. Akira is coming to stay with us tonight. Then we might go visit Nobuta in Tokyo this weekend." Shuji replied, smiling at Akira.

"Yay! Nobuta visit!" Akira cried, flinging his arms around. Shuji smiled, and once he was still, took his hand and led him into the taxi.

"Bye Shuji! Bye Akira!" Some of their classmates called out as they drove past. Shuji smiled and waved back, glad that he no longer had to hide any part of himself. He didn't even mind that Akira had broken all the rules he had set in place before they left.

---- ----

Well, there you have it! I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and all the people who read this! Please review one last time, and tell me what you think! Or any suggestions for a new story, if you have any.

Thanks for reading!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
